world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Koshiro Ishiyama
Summary A Headstrong and cheerful boy. He is of the Fabled Ishiyama Clan, and son to the Clan Lord. He is quite prideful and takes pride in showing off his clan. He does also have a bit of grief since he watched his mother die to an illness. He's a student in the ninja academy, and is a senior. One more year and he'll graduate and become an actual Chunin. Koshiro is quite knowledgeable on previous wars due to reading scrolls and learning. As such, he values learning above all else. The Thing that peaked his interest and curiosity was the 4th great Shinobi war which Koshiro's great Grandfather, Kazuma Ishiyama took part in during his prime. Koshiro is also quite popular among the rookies with his knowledge, and skill, often triggering some of his fellow classmates. Koshiro just ignores it. Among the rookies, that Koshiro took quite a liking to, Were Kazuhiko Uchiha, Koji Uchiha, Nozumi Otsutsuki, and Sakin Tawa. When not in school, Koshiro often acts like an older brother to them. When Kazuhiko does something which gets him in trouble, Koshiro will take the fall, but then afterwards, punishes him, like tying him to a chair and force him to go without lunch and is forced to watch Koji and the others eat. Koshiro will go to great lengths to make sure nothing happens to Kazuhiko, Koji, Nozumi and Sakin. He is also best friends and rivals with his soon to be squad-mate, Keichi Isei, often going head to head in various fights. Koshiro also drags Keichi into the shenanigans that Kazuhiko and Koji would get into, often to just have back up should things go bad. Koshiro also has some issues of his own, like how his father feels that Koshiro isnt showing signs of being a future clan lord, and gives an ultimatum to quit being a Glorified babysitter and be a proper heir, or He'll be exiled from the clan. To his dismay, he slowly begins to drift himself away from Kazuhiko and the rookies until he no longer was close to them. This odd change in personality caused some red flags to show. He eventually confronts his father, and ends up getting thrashed by him, he was hurt horribly. So he ran away from his father and ran away to Kazuhiko and Koji's house where their Grandfather, Kazumaru welcomed Koshiro with open arms and allowed him to stay as long as he wanted. There, he continued his studies in the academy, but this time, he was allowed to be like a big brother once more to the rookies. Koshiro then got a new dream, he just doesnt want to be a clan lord, he wants to be a clan lord by beating his old man in an actual battle to the death. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Koshiro Ishiyama Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Chakra Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Duplication (Able to create and use Shadow Clones), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Martial Arts Attack Potency: City Block level (Even as a ninja academy student, Koshiro was hailed by his peers and even teachers to be an incredibly skilled shinobi for his age, with Kaidou Tawa comparing Koshiro's skill to that of a Chunin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the other new generation genin) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Long with Ninjutsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags, '''Intelligence: '''Genius, Can learn things quite fast with little to no difficulty '''Weaknesses: '''While gifted, his Jutsu costs him quite a deal of Chakra, making him feel weak. '''Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Misty Flames Dance Jutsu: - The user is able to create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it comes in contact with fire or spark, the gas ignites into a large fireball. * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: - The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporise the surroundings * Fire Style: Roaring Tiger Jutsu: - The User performs a variety of hand seals and makes a Fire coated Tiger appear, and it scratches their foes with fiery claws a few times, and unlike Kazuma's version, this one ends with a fiery pillar erupting. * Fire Style: Ember Clone: - A basic bunshin wherein the user will call forth through in corporeal form a clone of themselves, crafted from flame. At this level, the clone is quite weak and can only really serve as a distraction more so than a viable combat replacement. However, it does have its uses, which alongside detonating upon destruction or on command, are numerous. The clone only has 1/10 the ability of the original user. * Fire Style: Ni - This technique makes it so that after a user has molded enough chakra to gather heat into their finger they can now distribute it to both the index and middle finger (one hand), making it a somewhat viable option in combat now. However, jabs and strikes made through this method would simply burn through clothing and wouldn’t cause any substantial thereafter. In terms of raw searing strength, though, it allows the user to cut through even metallic string now. * Fire Style: San - At this stage of learning, users of this technique are expected to be quite adept at controlling the flow of chakra in their body. It is by this that they are now able to both create ample amounts of chakra and distribute to both hands (still only two fingers per hand). The actual heat effect of this technique, though, still hasn’t changed much from Fire Style: Ni. Also, awkwardly enough, the user is still unable to have the technique travel throughout one whole hand. '' * ''Fire Style: Shi - Much unchanged from Fire Style: San, the most noticeable change here is the strength of the heat effect set off by the user’s fingers. Now able to melt through various objects of higher density than glass (not including metals), the only drawback is that this intensity is only attainable through one hand at the moment. One could compare the effect of this technique to being stabbed with a searing hot kunai. Essentially, this is just a much more combat effective version of Fire Style: Ni. This is the strongest jutsu Koshiro knows, and it is often taxing on him. -Raiton (Lightning Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. * Lightning Flicker: - The user launches a lightning-infused fūma shuriken at their opponent, knocking them back. The lightning trail it leaves behind is also capable of temporarily stunning their opponents. This attack can also be used mid-air, albeit at a shorter range. * Lightning Style: False Darkness - Koshiro emits lightning in the shape of a spear from his hand, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. -Suiton (Water Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. * Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu: - he user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. By then hooking onto and rotating the "mirror" 90° with their Kunai, the reflections emerge and materialise from the mirror, where they collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type — they counter the attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse into water. * Water Style: Water Spirit Wave: - The user points their hand at a target, mimicking a gun with their fingers. They then generate a ball of water at their fingertip, shooting it at the opponent. Cupping both hands together and making the gesture, it can generate a larger ball of water than can be used to unleash the bullets in quick succession. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC